


Suy Luận Định Lượng

by thegirl_gcat



Series: Điểm Kỳ Dị [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Connor's Evil Tongue, Listen Hank, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Shameless Trope Fill, Stick Your Foot In Your Goddamn Mouth Please, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: "Nói tôi nghe mấy người đã có kết quả gì đó đi," ông lên tiếng trên một hơi thở dài, nheo nheo sống mũi. "Nói tôi nghe mấy người không làm lãng phí thì giờ của tôi đi.""Chúng tôi đã cài thiết bị theo dõi lên bọn chúng thưa Đội trưởng," Connor đáp.(Hay chuyện tội phạm thế giới ngầm ở Detroit vẫn nghĩ Connor là rô-bốt tình dục.)





	Suy Luận Định Lượng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quantitative Reasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069707) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



> Ghé [Wordpress](https://blueskyandpudding.wordpress.com) của mình chơi nha!

Fowler ngẩng lên, khuôn mặt nhăn nheo vì một đời cau có. Không có ngóc ngách nào trong bộ nhớ ngàn terabyte của Connor có lưu hình ảnh vị Đội trưởng này cười lên một cái cả. Thành thật mà nói, anh chẳng hiểu tại sao ông ta vẫn chưa nghỉ hưu, đổi việc, hay chuyển vị trí nữa. Trông ông ấy có vẻ như chẳng lấy làm vui vẻ gì với công việc này, không chút hạnh phúc hay bình yên. "Nói tôi nghe mấy người đã có kết quả gì đó đi," ông lên tiếng trên một hơi thở dài, nheo nheo sống mũi. "Nói tôi nghe mấy người không làm lãng phí thì giờ của tôi đi."

"Chúng tôi đã cài thiết bị theo dõi lên bọn chúng thưa Đội trưởng," Connor đáp.

Fowler hơi sựng lại và trong thoáng chốc có chút ngạc nhiên. "Giỏi đấy. Sao cậu vẫn chưa bám theo đối tượng?"

Connor nhíu mày. "Chúng vẫn chưa rời Câu lạc bộ Eden Club kể từ khi bị gắn bộ định vị."

"À, vẫn còn thời gian vui vẻ cơ à." Connor không chắc nếu ý của ngài đội trưởng là chính xác. Chẳng có manh mối nào chỉ ra việc lũ người dùng căn phòng vào việc gì ngoài buôn ma túy, nhưng anh mặc kệ. Anh bắt đầu hiểu ra rằng việc sửa mũi cấp trên mình bằng sự thật, dù hiển nhiên tới độ nào, cũng chỉ làm không khí căng thẳng thêm. "Chẹp, cậu được phép tấn công ngay khi chúng hành động." Ngay lúc đó Fowler quay sang nhìn Hank chằm chặp. "Dù lúc chúng hành động là 2 giờ sáng."

"Giờ giấc gì hãm đành đạch," Hank nói. "Đội trưởng à, thưa ngài."

"Giờ giấc có bao giờ hết hãm đâu." Fowler trở lại với màn hình máy tính trước mặt. Một cái liếc cho thấy những hồ sơ mà DPD đang phải giải quyết trước những rắc rối từ án mạng thù địch mới khi mà giờ luật pháp đã ban hành cho android là một giai cấp được bảo vệ. Có vài email gửi trực tiếp cho Fowler tổ chuyên án không nên phí phạm tài nguyên vào giải quyết các vụ việc liên quan tới android. "Tôi không có thời gian cho việc này. Gọi tôi khi đối tượng tình nghi bắt đầu di chuyển. Tôi không muốn nghe gì khác ngoài cập nhật tình hình. Thêm một câu chửi Reed khốn nạn nữa thì, Anderson ạ, tôi sẽ tổ chức phê bình tập thể đấy. Tôi biết anh ta khốn thật, nhưng anh ta được việc mà. Y như anh thôi. Giờ biến mẹ ra khỏi văn phòng tôi."

Mắt Hank giật giật. "Ai chả biết thằng Reed tận dụng mọi thời cơ để xỉa xói Connor," gã la lên. "Tôi chỉ ăn miếng trả miếng thôi."

"Ờ," Fowler chậm rãi đáp. "Và tôi thì cóc bao giờ nghe cả hai người. Chào nhé."

 

* * *

 

"Trung úy à," Connor lên tiếng, có phần ngượng ngập, "nếu ngài tiếp tục dùng ngần ấy lực lên màn hình cảm ứng, nó sẽ vỡ trong chừng năm phút và tám phẩy năm giây nữa."

"Đệch cụ," Hank đáp, nhưng gã vẫn tiếp tục đập bàn phím. "Tôi chỉ quá ngán việc tất cả mọi người cứ thắc mắc về khả năng làm việc của cậu."

"Ngài cũng thắc mắc về khả năng làm việc của tôi mà?" Connor đáp, có chút bối rối.

"Ừ, nhưng tôi đã sai, và tôi xin lỗi. Và giờ tôi không như thế nữa." Hank dựa đầu vào lòng bàn tay. "Chúng ta đã có- tỉ lệ thành công là bao nhiêu nhỉ?"

"Chín mươi ba phần trăm."

"Tỉ lệ thành công chín mươi ba phần trăm. Để xem thằng Gavin có làm được thế không, cái thằng-"

"Fowler không có vẻ suy xét nghiêm túc về những than phiền," Connor nói với gã bằng tông giọng mà anh hy vọng là có sức an ủi. Hank là một người hoài nghi khủng khiếp, và Connor cảm thấy dỗ dành gã là công việc cực kỳ vất vả. "Thật lòng mà nói, tôi không quan tâm nếu Reed nghĩ tôi là một thành viên mẫn cán của Sở hay chăng, bởi vì tôi không quan tâm đến anh ta. Thế nên, ý kiến của anh ta hoàn toàn vô nghĩa với tôi."

"Oa." Hank khịt mũi. "Bộc lộ cảm xúc thật của cậu với tụi tôi đi."

"Tôi đang bộc lộ đây."

"Ha vãi cả ha," Hank khô khan nói. "Vui tính đấy, nhưng cậu không thể giả ngu với tôi được nữa."

"Dần dà mọi người sẽ mệt mỏi vì chả ai nghe họ than vãn nữa, Trung úy ạ. Và nếu chúng ta giữ được phong độ tốt, Fowler sẽ chẳng có lý do gì để đổi ý hết." Connor hơi mỉm cười. "Kể cả có phải dậy lúc 2 giờ sáng đi chăng nữa."

Hank vung tay lên giời. "Giờ giấc gì hãm đành đạch!"

 

* * *

 

Trước khi trở thành một Deviant, Connor chưa bao giờ nán lại nơi nào quá lâu; anh luôn đi khi được triệu tập. Kể từ cuộc cách mạng của Markus, Hank đã-- hừm, gã đã kiên quyết cho Connor một mái nhà. Bộ luật về quyền sở hữu nhà của android chưa phải là điểm khả thi, dù có thể thực thi về mặt lý thuyết, hầu hết Deviant đều ở lại trụ sở mới của Jericho. Sau cuộc tấn công từ FBI, Connor không muốn nán lại trong không gian của họ.

Hank đã cho anh một cơ hội sở hữu thứ gì cho riêng mình. Số sê-ri của Connor thậm chí đã được đăng ký trên chứng thư. Anh vẫn không biết làm sao để diễn tả chính xác cảm giác ấm áp chảy qua anh khi anh đăng ký. Anh không chắc có bao giờ diễn tả được.

Gu thưởng thức nghệ thuật của anh cũng hoàn toàn như gu âm nhạc, nghĩa là vẫn dở tệ, thế mà ngôi nhà của Hank, với tất cả sự bộn bề cùng vỏ bia rỗng và lông chó, lại gợi ra nhiều cảm xúc trong anh hơn bất kỳ tác phẩm nghệ thuật cổ điển nào. Nó có vẻ sống động, một trời một vực với phong cách hiện đại, kiểu dáng tân tiến của CyberLife, nó tràn đầy tình yêu thương và hao mòn tựa một thứ vật chất trưởng thành cùng sự sống, với thiết yếu và tiêu xài. Hộp bánh pizza rỗng mà Sumo kéo lê đến giường của anh, quần áo trải dài trên tựa của chiếc ghế bành, lớp bụi im lặng trên góc trần xa xa, tất cả đều khiến thế giới ấy trở nên sống động. Và chiếc áo khoác của Connor treo trên nắm cửa, đống đồ chơi nhỏ bé mà anh đã sắm sửa cho Sumo, cuốn bản thảo tiểu thuyết của Asimov, tất cả đều tràn nhựa sống. Giờ anh có thể mãi chân thật như thế.

Sumo mừng rỡ chào đón họ từ cửa, rỏ lớp dãi mỏng lên tay của Connor, đuôi vẫy đều như nhịp. Nó khẽ khàng theo sau họ, loạng choạng va vào chân Hank khi gã đi đến tủ lạnh để lấy thứ gì đó uống. Connor gãi gãi sau tai nó.

"Nó còn chả biết cậu mấy mà đã cưng cậu hơn cả tôi rồi," Hank càu nhàu, kéo khay đá lấy Coke ra. Gã cúi xuống và nghiêm túc nói vào mặt Sumo, "Đồ phản bội."

"Tôi được thiết kế để trông thật đáng tin và thân thiện mà," Connor bảo.

"Còn tôi thì không ư?"

"Ngài khá là cục súc với tôi vào lần đầu ta gặp." Connor cười gian. "Nếu ngài cho rằng thế là đáng tin và thân thiện thì cũng giải thích được nhiều thứ thỏa đáng đấy."

"Biến mẹ đê," Hank nói.

"Ngài vừa chứng minh quan điểm của tôi kìa, Trung úy."

"Không thể ngờ được cậu lại trở thành một thằng khôn lỏi." Hank đẩy anh ra và bật TV lên. Kênh đài hiện lên với hình ảnh của Markus, cằm đặt trên đôi tay gập đầy thanh lịch. Anh ấy đang được phỏng vấn về quyết định bán tranh gần đây của mình tại một buổi gây quỹ. Rõ ràng, tất cả số tiền thu được sẽ được chuyển đến quỹ Jericho và đội ngũ luật sư của họ. "Sống chung với họa sĩ là thành ra thế này đấy. Tỏ ra sâu sắc và trầm ngâm giống như mình đang gánh vác di sản gia đình và hàng bán đắt như tôm tươi."

"Tôi không nghĩ yếu tố đó quan trọng trong buôn bán. Có thể nằm ở vấn đề anh ấy đã một tay gây dựng cả cuộc vận động nhân quyền."

"Sẽ không ai bỏ tiền ra mua tranh của anh ta nếu anh ta không có một câu chuyện quá khứ đầy đau khổ lẫn bi kịch để người ra đồng cảm hết," Hank nhún vai. "Không thành kiến gì anh ta đâu. Vẽ cũng đẹp mà, rất u sầu. Nghe nói bọn phê bình thích mấy thứ ấy ghê lắm."

"Chẳng phải bi kịch con người là nền tảng cho ý nghĩa của vạn vật? Làm sao có thể trân trọng những thứ quý giá ngài đã giành được nếu không có mất mát chứ?"

Hank nhìn anh chằm chặp. "Ngừng đọc những duy lý triết học mơ hồ trước khi nó biến cậu thành một con sến chảy nước chết mẹ. Lạy Chúa trên cao, đi ngủ đi."

Connor giấu đi nụ cười. "Chúc Trung úy ngủ ngon."

 

* * *

 

Connor không cần ngủ, nhưng anh có thể ngủ. Android thường hay phải chờ đợi lâu, nên chế độ ngủ khá là lý tưởng những lúc rỗi việc. Hoặc, trong trường hợp của Hank, việc thức cả đêm thật là "khiến người ta ngứa ngáy." Riêng tối nay, anh có một vụ án cần giải quyết, và anh sợ... sợ-- sợ rằng họ sẽ bỏ lỡ đầu mối quan trọng, và có thêm người phải chịu khổ trước sự bất cẩn của họ. Anh đã luôn hết mình vì trọng trách trước mắt, nhưng kể từ khi trở thành Deviant, anh có thêm nhu cầu vô lý và khó lòng giải thích cho việc tìm mục đích trong cuộc sống. Công việc của anh là mục đích theo đúng nghĩa đen, và anh vẫn chưa tìm thấy bất kỳ mục đích tượng trưng nào, vì vậy anh chỉ biết tự quăng mình vào công việc.

Điều đó có lẽ chẳng lành mạnh, nhưng anh không có cơ sở để lo cho sức khỏe - hoặc cho bất cứ điều gì - và anh thấy thỏa mãn với công việc của mình. Bây giờ, thế là đủ.

Nhịp độ ngủ của Hank thật thất thường. Có những đêm mà gã dường như trằn trọc mãi, gã thường ở lại với Connor và phàn nàn về bất cứ thứ gì trên truyền hình, và có những đêm mà gã rơi vào hư vô. Chẳng hiểu sao, gã luôn luôn kiệt quệ. Một sự đồng cảm lạ lùng. Connor cũng thường kiệt quệ bởi chính sự thức tỉnh của anh.

Thiết bị báo động liên hồi. Đã 3:18 phút sáng. Hank sẽ bực lắm đây.

Connor đã không thay quần áo làm việc của mình, một phần vì anh biết họ sẽ được triệu tập ngay hôm nay, và một phần vì anh gần như không có gì khác để mặc. Chẳng phải do anh không được trả tiền công, chỉ là anh không biết bắt đầu từ đâu. Và Hank đã nhìn chiếc mũ len lẫn quần jean của anh với sự hoài nghi vì những lý do Connor vẫn không thực sự hiểu. Anh chẳng có gì để làm ngoại trừ việc đánh thức Hank, một quyết định hoàn toàn do anh chủ đích. Đánh thức Hank, vì thiếu một thuật ngữ miêu tả tốt hơn, đích xác là một cơn ác mộng. Hoặc là do mình anh nghĩ thế. Giấc mơ của anh chẳng có gì ngoài các con số và phép toán trừu tượng.

Hank cuộn mình về một bên, biểu cảm đầy nỗi lòng. Cơn stress từ vụ án đã đè nặng lên gã. "Dậy đi nào," Connor gọi. "Đối tượng tình nghi đang di chuyển rồi."

"Cái-?" Hank gầm gừ. "Mấy giờ mẹ rồi?"

"3:18 sáng."

Hank gầm gừ tợn hơn. "Tiên sư cái bọn buôn ma túy, hãm lềnh, đầu đường xó chợ bỏ con mẹ ba giờ sáng-"

"Chúng ta không có nhiều thì giờ," Connor nhẹ nhàng xen vội vào.

"Im đi, tôi biết chứ," Hank cáu. Gã thường khó chiều thế này nếu không thức dậy đúng giấc. "Đệch mẹ."

Connor lên tiếng, "Nếu tôi không nhắc ngài-"

"Cậu là ai, vợ tôi à?" Hank dừng lại, rồi tướng lên. "Súng đâu rồi?"

"Chỗ ngài thường để, ngăn tủ đầu giường thứ hai bên phải," Connor nhắc.

"Hừ," Hank đáp. "Tôi ghét lúc cậu sẵn sàng thế này. Thật phi tự nhiên."

"Xét về lý tôi được chế tạo từ nhà máy-"

"Cậu biết tôi có ý mẹ gì mà," Hank càu nhàu, tay xoa mặt. Gã ngồi lên và chuẩn bị súng. Gã vẫn mặc nguyên đồ trước khi ngủ, tiết kiệm cho họ vài phút đầy những lời tục tĩu và lăng mạ mà Connor đã chọn xem như được khen ngợi. "Chúng đến đâu rồi?"

"Năm mươi dặm về phía bắc, thẳng đến một nhà kho bỏ hoang."

"Khá thường thấy." Gã thở dài. "Gặp cậu trong xe."

 

* * *

 

Hank lái xe thậm chí còn gắt hơn bình thường, nhưng Connor vẫn im lặng vì Hank hiểu rõ thành phố như lòng bàn tay và có thể đưa họ đến bất cứ nơi nào nhanh hơn các tấm bản đồ nghiêm ngặt, hợp pháp cho các tài xế người máy. Không có bất kỳ người đi bộ nào trong khu vực lưu trữ, và vẫn còn sớm hơn những ca làm đầu tiên. Hầu như tất cả các công việc chân tay đều được tự động hóa.

"Còn bao xa?"

"Chúng đã đến một trạm dừng cách đó 500 mét, bên ngoài nhà kho phụ tùng ô tô."

"Tuyệt, tiều tụy và hẻo lánh." Hank day sống mũi. "Tôi nên làm luật sư mới phải. Được trả tiền để bịt miệng chúng nó sau khi chúng nó phạm tội."

"Ngài đã luôn là một nhân viên gương mẫu," Connor thông cảm. "Và ngài đã nhận được sự tôn trọng tuyệt đối từ những người trong ngành."

"Ừ, phải rồi," Hank nói. "Đi nào."

Đêm nay trời trở lạnh, gió lớn và băng giá vón trên làn da nhân tạo của anh. Tuyết rơi vừa phải cho đến một giờ và mười lăm phút trước, nhưng con đường đã bị cặn và đóng băng. Sương giá bò lên cửa sổ của các tòa nhà xung quanh họ. Một vài mảnh vảy tuyết lơ lửng bắt trên tóc anh và chảy trên má anh. Anh sẽ rùng mình nếu cần thiết. Xung quanh những người khác, anh có thể giả bộ, nhưng Hank dường như luôn biết được anh đang ỡm ờ điều gì. "Có chín mươi tám phần trăm cơ hội chúng mang vũ khí."

Hơi thở của Hank lơ lửng trong không khí. "Luôn đặt giả thuyết rằng chúng được vũ trang trong thành phố này. Chẳng cần phần trăm nào hết."

Trước đây có lẽ anh đã cãi rằng không có bất cứ thứ gì trong vũ trụ có thể được dự đoán với một trăm phần trăm chắc chắn, nhưng Hank có khuynh hướng như một hàm hyperbol, và rất dễ bực bội. Connor nhận thức được việc tiếp tục khăng khăng những thứ như thế này sẽ khiến anh có vẻ mô phạm. Ngay cả khi anh đúng.

Nhà kho khá cũ. Hồ sơ cho thấy nó được xây dựng vào năm 1993 và đã chuyển qua 15 chủ sở hữu kể từ đó. Bản thiết kế cho thấy nó đã được cải tạo ba lần. Vẫn còn một cánh cửa phụ có thể sử dụng, được thêm vào năm 2032, vì vậy hẳn sẽ có bảng điều khiển truy cập của android. Cảnh sát đã cho Connor quyền truy cập vào bất kỳ tài sản công cộng nào. "Có một cánh cửa bên trái chúng ta có thể sử dụng. Cánh cửa phía trước quá lộ để bắn, và tôi không biết ngài thấy thế nào, Trung úy ạ, nhưng tôi không nghĩ Fowler sẽ vui nếu chúng ta bị dính đạn."

"Đó là lý do duy nhất cậu không muốn bị bắn à?"

"Vâng. Không có nguy hiểm đáng kể nào tới mạng sống của chúng ta. Chúng là những con nghiện đã quen thói. Nếu chúng đang chịu ảnh hưởng của thuốc, mà theo tôi là chúng đang phê thật, thì khả năng nhắm bắn của chúng sẽ-"

"Nát như cám," Hank tiếp lời.

"Nát như cám" Connor đồng tình.

Cánh cửa đã biến dạng và dường như hiếm khi được sử dụng, nhưng máy quét có chức năng đã cấp cho họ quyền xâm nhập. Nó mở ra một căn phòng chính mờ ảo, nơi Connor có thể thấy ba kẻ tình nghi đang tháo hộp và phân loại Hồng Thạch. Người đàn ông với hình xăm đứng trước những kẻ khác, ra lệnh cho họ đầy thô lỗ. Hắn có vẻ háo hức, thiếu kiên nhẫn. Connor không thể tìm thấy bất kỳ thông tin nhận dạng nào về chúng. Tên của chúng đều hiển thị là John Doe.

"Nếu bọn mày trễ lần nữa, ông chủ sẽ mang bọn mày đi nấu bữa trưa mai," hắn nói. "Cứ hai mươi gam tinh khiết thẳng vào mỗi lọ. Bán nhanh phết. Tụi mình đang xuất sắc vượt mong đợi. Nhưng đéo có nghĩa lí gì nếu không trình diện được ổng cả."

Doe số # 2 có cơ ngực bị căng. Các chỉ số đều tăng cao. Hắn đang bị căng thẳng và đau đớn dữ dội. Có sẹo trên lông mày trái của hắn. Không phải là một gã tóc vàng tự nhiên. "Khổ lắm nói mãi thế thằng thần kinh. Ai cho mày quyền quản lý nhỉ?"

"Tao tự thích chịu trách nhiệm vì không ai trong số bọn mày có thể thực hiện công việc. Bọn mình phải bàn giao hàng mỗi ngày, và bọn mày vô dụng vãi-"

"Mày là thằng nảy ra ý tưởng đem hàng ra Eden bán đấy chứ."

"Mày lúc nào chả phẩn khởi cho đến khi bắt tay vào việc," thằng Doe có hình xăm nói. "Hẳn là đi bú cu tao để được nhận cơ mà."

"Nếu bọn mày ngưng mít ướt hai phút một lần đi thì sẽ nhanh hơn đấy." John Doe #3. Tên cao ráo đô con nhất bọn. Tính toán cho thấy hắn ta làm việc hiệu quả gấp bốn lần tám so với hai đứa kia. "Đéo thể tin nổi tao bị mắc kẹt với những thằng bị thịt mồm loa như bọn này khi tao chẳng là gì ngoài số dzách."

"Thằng khốn kiếp, số dzách cái đầu tao, có nhớ lúc mày làm hỏng phi vụ gần nhất của bọn này kh-"

Im lặng gật đầu, Connor ra hiệu với Hank. Lựa chọn ít rủi ro nhất là tấn công khi chúng đang bị phân tâm.

"Detroit PD!" Hank hét lên, khẩu súng nhắm chắc vào Doe 3. "Các người đã bị bắt. Bỏ vũ khí, bước ra khỏi vị trí, và để tay ở nơi tao có thể nhìn thấy chúng!"

Connor có thể thấy 1 và 3 giật mình và với tới vũ khí của chúng. Thời gian phản ứng của Doe 2 là quá chậm so với chấn thương để hắn ta có thể trốn thoát. Hank sẽ bắn tên đầu tiên để mở lối ra phía trước. Điều này mang lại cho Connor nhiều thời gian để chạy nhanh tới Doe 2 và bắt hắn về thẩm vấn. Một cú đánh nhanh chóng vào xương hàm sẽ cho hắn im đủ lâu để bị còng. Lý tưởng nhất là Connor muốn hẳn gục đủ lâu để lấy mẫu máu bắn ra nếu Hank thành công trong việc nhắm bắn. Việc lược tả DNA có thể giúp anh có thêm manh mối ngoài cái tên John Doe.

Như đã dự đoán, số 1 và 3 bắn được hai nhát run rẩy trước khi chúng lao đầu đến cửa trước. Mỗi đứa đều bắn trượt cũng như dự đoán. "Bỏ mẹ, bỏ mẹ thật," anh nghe Hank lầm bầm.

Hank bắn vào Doe 1 và nã vào vai hắn. Đó là một viên đạn rỗng 45mm, được thiết kế để vô hiệu hóa ngay lập tức, và tiếng khóc bật lên khiến Connor muốn thông cảm lắm. Anh không bao giờ biết trải nghiệm sự đau đớn thể xác thực sự là thế nào, nhưng có điều gì rạn vỡ trong giọng nói của gã đàn ông đó khiến anh khó chịu. Connor có kiến thức sâu rộng về sinh học của con người, và việc xuất hiện một miếng kim loại bung tỏa trên xương của mình, dĩ nhiên là rất quá đáng. Hank bắn một lần nữa và Doe 1 dính thêm đòn nữa vào hông. Doe 3 đang hét lên về việc chủ của chúng ăn thịt người khi hắn cố gắng kéo đồng bọn ra khỏi cửa. Có ba mươi phần trăm hắn ta đang nghiêm túc.

Doe 2 lả trên mặt đất trong vài giây. Bốn phát bắn liên hoàn, không nghi ngờ gì, đã tạm thời làm hắn bị điếc, nên hắn không nghe thấy Connor ập đến, cộng thêm việc hắn đã yếu và kiệt sức, thật dễ dàng bị áp đảo. Connor còng hắn và trói chân hắn để phòng ngừa. Họ đã mất 2 kẻ tình nghi, thiết bị theo dõi sẽ bị phát hiện ngay sau khi chúng hồi phục. Nếu cả hai mất thêm một người nữa, anh sẽ coi như nhiệm vụ đã thất bại.

Thất bại không phải là một lựa chọn.

"Tuyệt vời," Connor nói, đầu gối vẫn còn quỳ trên lưng của kẻ bị bắt giữ.

Hank khịt mũi một cách hoài nghi. "Chúng nó thoát được rồi."

"Nhưng chúng ta có con tin ở đây và tên cầm đầu của chúng đã phải đổ máu rất đáng kể." Connor mỉm cười. "Ngài cũng có độ chính xác trăm phần trăm, mặc dù chỉ với giấc ngủ tối thiểu. Thật sự rất ấn tượng."

Hank nhún vai. "Bắn vào vai thì có gì đâu. Hắn sẽ bình phục sớm thôi."

"Tôi không nghĩ vậy. Cộng với vết thương ở hông, hắn sẽ đau tới không đi được sau khi adrenaline đã tan hết."

"Cơ mà rồi hắn sẽ về nhà khóc lóc với Daddy, băng bó vết thương, về làm việc tiếp, và cả cái vòng luẩn quẩn hãm tài này tiếp diễn."

"Có khả năng 'Daddy' sẽ ăn hắn," Connor nhắc.

Hank nghẹn họng. "Cậu có nghe mình nói gì không đấy?"

"Có mà." Anh chớp mắt. "Tôi nghiêm túc đấy. Chúng đã nói về-"

"Tôi biết chúng nó nói gì." Hank rên rỉ và dựa vào một cái cột chống. "Hãy mong là không có tên Hannibal Lecter ương dở nào đang điều hành đường dây ma túy ở Detroit. Lều báo sẽ là một cơn ác mộng, và cậu sẽ bị bám đuôi công khai. Tôi không cần một cô Clarice Starling đến đẩy Fowler vào cơn thịnh nộ."

"Tôi nghĩ đó là một quan điểm thật tiêu cực, dựa trên những gì được xem như thành công." Connor nhíu mày và đặt một tay lên vai Hank. "Tôi lo lắm. Ngài biết đấy, Trung úy, ở đây tôi là cộng sự của ngài, nếu ngài cần tâm sự-"

"Ôi lạy Chúa trên cao, đừng như thế mà." Hank khua tay "CyberLife làm hỏng cậu rồi. Cậu đang chảy ròng ròng cả mớ cảm xúc đây này."

"Cảm ơn ngài," Connor thành thật nói. "Tôi rất lấy làm biết ơn."

 

* * *

 

Có máu trên sàn nhà, vô số các mẫu đông tụ chậm làm Connor cảm thấy... hạnh phúc. Anh vẫn chưa quen với việc định lượng cách anh trải nghiệm cảm xúc và ý nghĩa của chúng, nhưng thành công thường khiến anh hạnh phúc. Đôi khi thất bại cũng tốt, giống như lựa chọn tha cho mô hình Chloe của Kamski. Nhưng hôm nay họ tiến gần hơn đến triệt hạ một đường dây ma túy, và Connor biết rằng chủ đề này rất thân cận với trái tim của Hank. Người mà lúc nào cũng thích giả vờ là mình không có tim. Dĩ nhiên hình ảnh chỉ mang tính ẩn dụ.

Anh cúi xuống để nhìn vũng máu bắn rõ hơn trước khi sử dụng phân tích bằng miệng. Không có bằng chứng rõ ràng về hiện tượng máu xanh do dùng thuốc, và dường như không đủ để nhận dạng bệnh ưa chảy máu.

Hank hắng giọng phía sau anh. "Cậu làm gì đấy?"

"Phân tích bằng chứng," Connor bảo.

"Cậu có đồng phục mới à?" Hank hỏi. Nghe chừng bâng quơ hơn bình thường.

"Vâng. Bộ cũ đã bị bẩn ở câu lạc bộ Eden," anh giải thích. Anh không thấy thông tin này có liên quan gì, nhưng nếu Hank đã muốn biết, thì anh sẵn lòng trả lời. "Đây là bộ dự phòng của tôi."

"Tôi thấy hơi chật nhỉ." Hank lại hắng giọng ho. Nhìn thoáng qua, phổi gã sạch mà.

"Đây là cỡ bình thường cho mẫu của tôi." Connor nhúng ngón trỏ và ngón giữa của mình vào vũng máu và quay mặt về phía Hank. Một số người không thoải mái khi có ai nhìn mình thật lâu, nhưng Hank đang có vẻ tò mò và Connor muốn đánh giá kỹ lưỡng hơn. Trước khi Doe 2 lấy lại nhận thức đầy đủ, vì vậy anh bắt đầu phân tích các mẫu cùng một lúc. Anh có khả năng chạy đồng thời hàng trăm nghìn quy trình và là mẫu máy cao cấp thứ hai do CyberLife sản xuất. Hệ điều hành đa nhiệm không chỉ được đề xuất, mà còn rất cần thiết.

"Vãi cả," Hank nói. "Đừng làm thế chứ."

Việc phân tích hoàn tất. Anh gửi mẫu DNA cho đường dây DPD để kiểm tra. "Làm gì cơ?" Hank hơi đỏ mặt và có vẻ kích động.

Có máu thừa dính quanh miệng anh. Anh liếm môi. Đi bộ xung quanh với máu trên mặt sẽ dấy lên nhiều nghi vấn.

"Cái đó đó!" Hank thốt lên. "Mút ngón tay- đầu tiên là cứ liếm liếm- lạy Chúa, cậu không thể phân tích bằng tay như một người bình thường à?"

"Tôi biết ngài thấy quá trình này kinh tởm, nhưng bộ phận cảm biến miệng của tôi là hiệu quả nhất, và chúng ta không thể lãng phí thì giờ trong vụ này." Connor chớp mắt. "Ngài có cần hỗ trợ y tế không Trung úy? Ngài có vẻ không khỏe."

"Không," Hank rên rỉ. "Chả qua tôi không thấm được mức độ dị hợm của cậu thôi."

Connor đang cố gắng và thất bại trong việc phân loại hành động của Hank khi kẻ bị bắt giữ thức dậy. "Cái đéo gì thế?" Nước bọt và máu nhỏ xuống sàn, nơi hắn đang cuộn tròn như tư thế một bào thai. "Phải cái con bốt mại dâm đó không trời?"

"Tôi là Connor, android phụ trách vụ án của anh. Đây là Trung úy Anderson, cộng sự của tôi."

"Tao biết bọn mày là cộng sự khi tao thấy mày ngồi trên đùi lão." Tên Doe chế nhạo. Mặt hắn quạu lại và môi hắn trều trào. "Giờ chúng nó còn để đồ chơi tình dục cấp cao đi làm nhiệm vụ cơ à? Thảo nào mà thành phố càng ngày càng nát."

"Nhiệm vụ bí mật đấy, thằng chó," Hank đáp. "Giờ chúng nó còn để bọn ngu đần như mày đi làm tội phạm ạ? Thảo nào mà thành phố càng ngày càng nát."

"Anh đi được không?" Connor hỏi. "Chúng tôi cần đưa anh về sở thẩm vấn."

"Cút đi," tên Doe khạc ra. "Đi mà làm nhiệm vụ vốn dĩ của mày là cưỡi cây hàng của ông già mày ấy. Tao đéo khai gì sất."

"Dễ thương ghê." Hank nheo mắt. "Thằng này khó nhai lắm đây. Ta nên gọi Reed vào, xem đứa nào sẽ thắng cuộc thi thằng khốn địa cầu." Cuối cùng, gã thở dài. "Quay lại xe thôi nào."

 

* * *

 

DNA cho thấy Doe 2 là Thomas Myers, một tên trộm ranh với tiền án từ năm 14 tuổi. Hắn ta, như dự tính, không hợp tác gì, và phải bị kéo vào nhà giam trong la hét. Fowler đang chờ đợi, lần đầu tiên trông như thể ông đang sống một ngày đỡ tồi tệ hơn. "Hãy xem tụi mèo tha gì về này," ông nói.

"Mày biết trung úy của mày đang đụ thằng người nhựa đó, phải không?" Myers cười toe toét. Răng nanh trái của gã đang lung lay.

"Đưa hắn đến chỗ Reed," Fowler nói, không chút ấn tượng. "Anh ta sẽ cho mày một bữa ra trò. Tận hưởng kì nghỉ của mày đi Tommy. Đây là chuyến đi thực địa cuối cùng của mày trong một thời gian dài đấy."

Phải mất ba sĩ quan để kiềm chế và di chuyển Myers vào phòng giam. Hank sụp xuống trên băng ghế gần nhất ngay khi tù nhân mới của họ khuất bóng.

"Thành thật mà nói, tôi đéo quan tâm đến đời sống tình dục của anh," Fowler nói. "Vì vậy, tôi sẽ không hỏi gì hết. Tôi đã nhìn thấy đủ thứ thối tha kỳ quặc có thể khiến một người bình thường hóa điên trong công việc này. Đừng làm loạn và tôi sẽ không kỷ luật anh vì hành vi không đứng đắn." Ông quay đi, rồi dừng lại. "Nếu chuyện giường chiếu là tất cả những gì cần thiết để Anderson nhà này thức dậy lúc 2 giờ sáng, vậy thì làm ơn, cứ tự nhiên đi nhé. Tối nay mọi người làm việc tốt lắm. Cứ phát huy nha." Sau đó, ông rời đi.

"Tôi cần uống gì đấy thôi," Hank rên rỉ thật đáng thương.

Connor cảm thấy có thứ gì đó gai gai trên gò má. Trong dư ảnh phản chiếu từ cửa sổ, khuôn mặt anh ánh lên màu xanh lam.

 


End file.
